A Christmas Story
by Bluemist45
Summary: It's Christmas! And what happens at Christmas? Magic. Also parties, short mentions of hula skirts, food fights, doors, creepy snowmen, mailbox vandilizer people, books, trees, cats, and -the clasic- mistletoe! What else would happen?
1. Christmas Party

**Merry Christmas everybody! I did this by using the family computer every chance I get. I am asking for my moms old computer for Christmas. - Me no own Sega characters, Zails(Black Twilight Wolf's OC), T-BARZ(TheBlueAlienRobot'ss OC), Slick ( Slick the wolf's OC), Blink(Ballandcup), Chip(ChiptheArthakan), Emeral(Starfrost999's OC). So yeah, all OCs go to their respective owners.**

**HALLOWEEN FIC REVIEW RESPONSES!  
TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- You want what always? It was cut off.  
Slick the Wolf- Your review didn't go through properly...**

**Ballandcup- Yeah, Slendermans a creep.**

**Nate the Werehog- Thanks!**

**SuperSonicWarrior- :) Slenderman is the video game baddie I hate most.**

* * *

The girl steadied herself. "One... More..." She said as she reached over to hang the last decoration on the tree. Right before she put it on- DING DONG! She sighed. "I think it's those mailbox vandalize people again."She couldn't find a place to set the decoration, so she hooked it into her hair. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a short red-haired kid with a candy cane. "C'mon Blue, lets go to the Christmas party!" He said energetically. Bluemist sighed. "I don't like parties, Redfur. Too loud and crowded." She said, leaning against the door frame. Redfur glared. "You never told me where you live." Bluemist froze, realizing he was right. "Then... How did... and... but..." Redfur laughed at her loss for words. "Blue, you are coming or I will eat all the candy I can find then go crazy and break everything you own!" Bluemist growled slightly. "Fine. This better not end up like Goldenstreams' party though. I don't want to try to get you off any more ziplines." Redfur nodded, grabbed the girls wrist, and pulled her pushed her into an old white car and grabbed the wheel, heading off before she knew what happened.

"Hey Blue, Can ya take the wheel for a minute? I want to get some food from the back." He said, already climbing into the back. Bluemist looked at the wheel. "But I can't drive... And neither can yo-" She froze. "_If_ we die, I'll kill you." Redfur looked up and smiled. "You do that." Bluemist facepalmed. "I'm walking." She opened a door, the car speeding towards a river. She was about to jump out, but Redfur tackled her.

And they both fell into the river, which they had arrived in.

"I've changed my mind. I might just kill you anyway."

"Good luck."

Bluemist and Redfur then swam out, and walked to the party. When they arrived, they saw Charmy, T-BARZ, Zorro, and Marine laughing. Slick looked surprized. T-BARZ stopped laughing and walked over to Skye and Espio. "Hey guys, look up." He said simply. Skye and Espio looked up, then stepped away from each other. For above them was mistletoe. T-BARZ looked at Skye. " If it wasn't Zorro, I knew it'd be you. Now kiss. Rules of Christmas." Both Skye and Espio said,"No!" In unison. T-BARZ dramatically shouted, "But this was your one chance to realize your feelings from each other!" He fell to the ground, fake crying. Skye rolled her eyes, and started to walk away. But Vector stopped her. "Now listen, I don't let people break rules, including Christmas ones." He grabbed ahold of her wrist, as well as Espios. ",If you don't kiss, you're fired. Now chose, being fired or kissing each other." "Fired!" They both said, earning more laughter from those still laughing. T-BARZ pulled out a camera in case they decided to kiss anyway. Luckily for the two being help captive by Vector, Sonic ran into the green mobian. Vector let go and fell to the ground. Skye and Espio ran in opposite directions.

While this event occurred, Redfur had snaked(Actually slithering) over to the snack bar. Hey looked around guiltily as he grabbed at the sweets. "As long as she doesn't see me..." He ate as much candy as he could. He smiled. "HehehehehehehehHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone was quiet as they turned to look at him. Rouge frowned. "Why did you... uh... Make a noise like a laughing cat that happens to be... Dieing?" Redfur started singing."LALALALALALA! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHIRSTMAS! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE-" He shut up as Goldenstream came out of nowhere and shoved his head into a pie.

Everyone gasped. Except for Bluemist, who was used to this, and simply said, "Don't give him a fork. Or a hula skirt." Redfur pulled his face out of the pie, cherry juice running down his face. He smiled evilly, and grabbed a Christmas cookie. He chucked it at Goldenstream, who ducked. It flew by and it Sonic right in the face. Sonic grabbed a lemon tart and threw it without aim. It hit Blaze. And so it happened that a food fight was in action.

FroYo was flung, cheese was chucked, pie plopped, spaghetti splattered , and it was an overall mess. Bluemist frowned. She had found a book(The Thirteen Greatest Powers of Möbius) and she wanted to read it. She looked around, seeing Lisa, who obviously didn't want to be in the mess. Bluemist ran over to the mobian girl. "Hey, come with me. I know where we can hide." Lisa nodded immediately. Bluemist motioned for her to follow as she went out of the main room, down an old hallway, and into a door. Lisa followed.

"What i-is this?" Lisa asked as they walked around. Bluemist shrugged. "Looks like a bedroom from a movie." She looked at the wooden bedposts "I wonder which movie..." They heard voices coming near. T-BARZ and Slick had come in, arguing about something. They shut up pretty quickly. Bluemist grinned. "More people. Help me find something here, I want to find which movie this room is based on." T-BARZ and Slick decided to not ask questions, and looked.

After a half hour, T-BARZ leaned against a wall."We aren't going to find anything." Bluemist suddenly jumped up and kicked the wall right above the bats head. He jumped out of the way "Hey! What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. Bluemist pointed to the now dented light that was above him. It had a flashing green light. A door opened in the wall right in front of them. Bluemist grinned. She walked in, followed by Lisa and T-BARZ. Slick took a step forwards, then-_BANG! _The door shut just as quickly as it opened. Slick was trapped out.

* * *

**I WILL TRY TO INCLUDE OCS OFTEN.**

**THIS WILL BE MORE CHRISTMAS-Y.**

**Ps, That was Scrooge's bedroom. The guy from A Christmas Carol. Expect more chapters, 'cause I'm on a role and don't feel like putting them all out after I finish it all!**


	2. Snowmen

**I am aware that not all OCs have appeared yet. YET being the keyword. All shall come in time. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED TO FINISH THIS QUICKLY!**

**REVIEW REPLY**

**ballandcup- Thank you!:)**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thanks! :)**

**Starfrost of Thornclan- What?**

**Slick the Wolf- My pleasure.**

**Disclaimer- I own Skye, Zorro, and Lisa. I am Bluemist. Redfur and Goldenstream are my best friends. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

The food fight ended when Charmy hit Shadow with some strawberry ice cream.

People froze in place. There were both powerful and brave people here, but nobody was stupid. Well, nobody was **THAT** stupid, at least. Then the door opened. A few mobians entered the room. Knuckle went to greet them. "Hey Blink, Zails, and Emeral."

MEANWHILE...

Slick the Wolf was alone. Were his friends in danger? He sat down on the bed, which promptly closed up. He fought his way out of the fold-up bed. When he got out, the room was freezing. Then he noticed the other change.  
A blanket of snow covered the room. A snowman was off to the side. There were no walls. Slick was in a place he didn't quiet know how he got into; and he didn't know how to get out, either. Even the bed was gone. In its place stood an unkept cat. The normal kind, the ones that walk on four paws. Slick blinked, then pinched his arm to see if it was a dream. It wasn't. Then the cat started talking. "I am Yellowfang. And we need you to help save this world."

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

"Why is this hallway so small?" Bluemist asked nobody in particular. The hall had gotten small and narrow, everyone was crawling. T-BARZ, who was in the front, bumped into something. "Hey, a door!" He pushed it open, revealing a room with a bed was giant-sized. Everything in the room was _**HUGE**_. When everyone crawled in, the door slammed shut behind them. Suddenly, music played.

IN THE MAIN ROOM

_He rules the world with truth and grace, and makes the nations prove _rang through the room. Joy To The World kept playing, much to everyone's confusion. An eerie silence filled the room, the only noise being the music._And heaven and nature sing, and_ _heaven and nature sing _Charmy set out to find the source of it. It seemed to be coming from everywhere- and nowhere. A few others joined the search, but none were successful. _Joy to the world, Joy to the world, Joy to the world_

WITH SLICK...  
"You need four more. It must be five." Yellowfang said. "Slick. Zails. Scourge. Emeral. Blink." Slick looked at the old cat."I'm Slick. And Scourge is known as a bad guy." Yellowfang snarled. "I don't care! That is the requirements!" Slick began to ask what for, but was cut off by the old she-cat. "THE REQUIREMENTS."  
Suddenly Slick opened his eyes. He was in another place. A house. A fire was in the fire-place(obviously), and somebody sat in an armchair. Slick walked over to see Scourge. Scourge looked at him warily. "What do you want?" Slick thought for a minute. "I need you to help save a world." Scourge laughed shortly. "Who put you up to this?" Slick shook his head. "Nobody. I was just told that five people, including you and I, need to save a world." Scourge rolled his eyes. Slick said,"I'll show you if you don't believe me." On instinct, Slick grabbed Scourges wrist. They teleported to the world of white with the old she-cat. Yellowfang looked up. "Ah, yes. Already you are succeeding."

IN THE GIANT ROOM...

Bluemist looked around, trying to locate the music. It was all around them. -_Silent Night, Holy Night- _Bluemist growled slightly. T-BARZ gave her a funny look. "You're a human who growls?" Bluemist sighed. "I'm _not _human. And yes. Yes I do." Lisa quietly stammered,"L-look!" A giant snowman had appeared in the center of the room. It wore a frown, and a plaid scarf. Several smaller snowmen, about nine foot seven each, stood around it. Bluemist turned so she was facing the others. "That was _not_ there a minute ago." T-BARZ pointed to somewhere behind her. "Neither was _that._" Bluemist turned around slowly. An eight foot gingerbread man was right in front of her now. It wore a huge angry frown. Bluemist turned back to the group. "Yeah... Let's go." But the door wasn't there. Instead there was a cat. The kind that walk on all four paws. And don't wear gloves. This cat looked at them with a cold hateful expression."I am Tigerstar. And you are my hostages." Bluemist glared at him."I thought you were dead! You _are_ dead! You died _twice!_"

THE MAIN ROOM...

The music had stopped. Snowmen stood in the corners. Goldenstream decided to break the silence. "Hey, do you know how this works?" She held up a machine about the size of a Chaos Emerald. Before anybody had a chance to say anything,she said," It can play memories! " She aimed it at Redfur and hit the play button. A scene showed on one of the walls. Everyone watched.

_A school bus. Redfur was wearing two fluffy coats and was struggling to put on a hula skirt over his pants. Bluemist sat next to him, and she was reading a book. Some guy looked over at them. "Hey girl, your boyfriend needs help. Both physical and mentally." Bluemist glared at him. "First off, he is NOT my boyfriend. Second-" And she was cut off by Redfur, now in a hula skirt, yelling at the unnamed guy,"YOUR FACE!" Then he proceeded to sing Feliz Navidad while pointing at people._

The scene faded. Some people had been laughing, some were just confused, and some didn't care. Goldenstream smiled. "Who wants to try?" Charmy raised his hand, jumping up and down. "I wanna try, I wanna try!" Goldenstream smiled, aimed, and the scene rolled in.

_Charmy was bored. "Vector, I'm boooooooooooooored." He whined. Vector looked over at him. "Go annoy Espio." Charmy saluted. "Okay, Sir!" He buzzed off, and flew over to the meditating Chameleon. "Hiiiiiiiiii Espio! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Espio opened his eyes. "What?" He said warily. Charmy started dancing, the dieing tunafish style. Vector and Espio both face palmed._

* * *

**Fun fact; The hula skirt thing? It happened earlier this month. And unnamed guy is ANNOYING.I really don't know his name.**

**If I haven't used your OC and you want me to, tell me!**


	3. The End!

**I chose the songs by randomly listening to the radio and clicking random lyric videos on YouTube.**

**Review reply; **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Hahaha, he will. **

* * *

STILL IN THE MAIN ROOM...

After the memory share, people decided to dance. Why not? It **was** a party, after all. Those who didn't want to dance stood away from the crowd. Zorro decided he had been in a building long enough, and flew outside to go sit on the roof. This confused a few people, because he was a cat that could fly. And he lacked telekinesis. But they soon forgot(or decided not to think about it). Radioactive started playing, even though it isn't Christmas-y at all. Then Hall of Fame. Then Kids in America(Weird, considering they're on Möbius). Evacuate the Dancefloor. Stereo Heart. Airplanes. Dynamite( Goldenstream and Redfur sang a parody that was awesome and about hobos). Then A Team.

Then

The

Lights

Went

**Black.  
**WITH SLICK...

Yellowfang led them to an old group of rocks. To their surprize, she slipped in a small crack between two of the biggest rocks. She then came back out and looked at them. "Hmm... This will be new to you, but I hope you'll know how to walk." Scourge and Slick looked at the she-cat with confused expressions. Yellowfang gasped. "Slick, gather the other three people! It is almost time!" Slick didn't even get to nod before he was in a dark room. "Emeral? Zails?" He walked a bit before calling out," Blink?" He kept walking, only to bump into somebody. "Watch it!" the person said. Slick asked,"Emeral?" The person said," Yeah." Slick smiled, not that anyone could see. He grabbed her wrist and they teleported to the world of white.  
Slick looked around. Emeral was confused. "Where are we?" Slick didn't answer. "Yellowfang? Scourge?" A black cat walked out of the rock formation, which Slick guessed was a den. "Hi, Slick." It said. Slick looked at it. "Scourge?" The cat nodded. Emeral cut in," Wait, you mean Scourge the Hedgehog?" Slick nodded. Emeral looked shocked. "But he's a villain! And why it he a cat?" Slick shrugged. Scourge sighed. "Yellowfang said I needed to fit to get into the medicine den. It was either this or a squirrel." Yellowfang padded out from the den. "Ah, Emeral. By the powers of Starclan...'She mumbled something, and Emeral was a tabby cat, sitting next to Scourge and Yellowfang. looked at Slick. "Two more." And Slick was off.

THE GIANT ROOM...

Tigerstar glared. "How does a two-leg know of this?" Bluemist realized she had messed up. "Um... I don't?" T-BARZ was blasting fire and the snowmen, which refused to melt. Tigerstar glanced at him briefly. "They can only be killed by something relating to the holidays." T-BARZ frowned, and thought about this. Lisa had an idea, though. She quickly climbed up the giant nightstand and stood next to a cup- that was bigger than she was- that had steam coming from it. She pushed it, which was rather hard, to the edge of the nightstand. With a final shove, it was falling. It hit the largest snowman. The cup, which had been full of hot chocolate, spilled all over the huge snowman. The snowman began to melt.  
All of the smaller snowmen melted with it. Tigerstar growled. "This isn't over! WATCH!" In a split second, T-BARZ, Lisa, and Bluemist were in a dark room. Then the lights went back on.

THE MAIN ROOM...

Blink was going to get something to eat when Slick appeared. The wolf grabbed Blinks wrist and they were gone. The same happened to Zails, a few minutes later. T-BARZ, Lisa, and Bluemist were in the room with no idea of how they got ran over to Goldenstream and Redfur. "Guys! Tigerstar's back!" Goldenstream gasped. "But he _hates_ us! He even e-" But she was cut off by Bluemist. "Don't mention it."

WITH SLICK, ZAILS ,EMERAL, SCOURGE, BLINK, AND YELLOWFANG...

Everyone was a cat. Emeral was a tabby, Scourge was black, Blink was orangish red, Zails was a calico, and Slick was sighed. "Why are we cats? Why can't we talk as mobians?" She looked at Yellowfang. "Oh. That makes sense." Zails and Blink looked at Yellowfang for an explanation. The old she-cat said simply, "Emeral is a mind reader."Yellowfang then looked serious. "You are ready. Come. "  
In five minutes, they were in a cave. Yellowfang went into a space in the wall, the others following her. She ducked into an opening, jumped onto a ledge, crawled through another space, and led them all to a huge room. In it lay four orbs. "Slick. I need you to retrieve the orange one. Emeral, you need to get the blue one. Blink, the red. Scourge, the black. Zails, follow me. They set off to do their tasks. Yellowfang led Zails to a room full of smaller orbs. "There is one yellow one. Find it." Zails nodded, and began searching. Yellowfang came back into the other room to see Blink and Emeral had found the orbs they had been assigned too. Slick was walking back up to them, orb floating behind him.  
Zails finally found the yellow orb. As soon as he made contact with it, it followed behind him like a puppy. He entered the room and joined the others. Yellowfang gathered the orbs and stacked them on top of each other, like a tall snowman. The orb tower floated up and evaporated. Blink frowned. "Is that it?" Zails seemed a bit confused as well. "How did that save the world?" Yellowfang looked at them. "You'll find out in time."

THE MAIN ROOM...

Zails appeared next to a food table. Slick appeared next to a couch. Emeral appeared sitting on said couch. Scourge appeared behind Zails. Blink, who had some awful luck, appeared in a punch bowl. He got up, soaked in cherry flavored liquid. He just shrugged, and hopped down. Shadow glared suddenly. "Why is Scourge here?" Bluemist and Zails were having a quick discussion. Then Bluemist took a step towards Shadow. "He is allowed to be here." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Why shouldn't I just get him out?" Bluemist sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. Goldenstream, do you still have it?" Goldenstream nodded and threw a colorful object to Bluemist. Bluemist aimed it like a gun at Shadow. "Beware." Shadow laughed. Then Bluemist hit a button and her weapon, a BeDazzler she had modified for Goldenstream, shot Shadow. He was now very, very glared, and ran off to un-BeDazzle himself. Bluemist grinned. "Hes gonna hate me for that." And the party resumed.  
Charmy snickered. "Hey Skye, Espio, look up." They did. They were under the dreaded plant again. Skye sighed. "I really hate this plant. I don't want to go through all the drama or 'Christmas rules' and T-BARZ's play again..." And she kissed the chameleons cheek. T-BARZ got a picture.

* * *

**There! All done! Just in time! Please review!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
